


Scruff Burn

by starwarned



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, POV Simon Snow, Post-Watford (Simon Snow), Shameless Smut, Simon Snow Loves Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Smut, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, well a little bit of shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwarned/pseuds/starwarned
Summary: Baz grows some scruff. Simon is jealous but also it’s hot?
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 39
Kudos: 153





	Scruff Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Here are my notes to myself for this fic because I think they're funny: "wow I’d love for there to be ass eating?? because simon wants that BUT I wanna write top simon for once :/ WAIT I think I can make both work" 
> 
> because uh, I always write Simon getting fucked but let's switch that UP shall we. i don't care who tops and who bottoms I just want them to fuck
> 
> SORRY THIS NOTE WAS SO VULGAR. It's 5 AM and I'm thinking about my vampire and dragon boys.

**SIMON**

“Simon, your boyfriend’s here!”

I sit up so quickly that my head spins a little bit when I try to stand up. I grab the nearest shirt from the end of the bed, making sure it isn’t inside out before slipping it on. It gets stuck on my head for a second and I trip a little bit, narrowly missing the door frame.   
  


“Fuck,  _ Jesus _ -” I curse before I manage to pull the shirt over my face, straightening it in frustration. 

“Snow?” 

I grin at hearing Baz’s voice and finally manage to make it out of the bedroom, practically slamming the door behind me. I nearly run down the hallway to the living room to see Baz. 

I stop just as soon as he is in my sights. 

“Hi,” I say softly, trying not to jump into his arms. 

Baz smiles and takes a couple of steps closer. “Hey, Snow.” 

Penny, who I have barely even noticed is still in the room, coughs a little bit, and starts to head down the hallway. “Have fun, you two!” 

I glance at her but then can’t hold back any longer and rush over to Baz, wrapping him in a tight hug. I pull away quickly and hold him at arm’s length by clasping at his shoulders. 

Something’s very different.

“Did you-?” I eye Baz’s face. “You grew a fucking beard, you bastard!” 

It couldn’t really be considered a beard. Baz had been visiting his family for a few days and clearly didn’t bother to shave so there’s a thin scruff covering his chin and jaw. Typically, Baz is very clean-shaven and takes a large amount of time out of his day to shave, so this is new and surprising to me.

Baz laughs. “I didn’t shave for a few days, Snow, I didn’t  _ grow  _ a  _ beard _ . I know that’s more than you can grow.” Baz pinches softly at my cheek, which is as smooth as it’s ever been. 

I’ve never been able to grow a beard and even if I did, it’d probably be too blonde to be noticeable. It’s a sore subject. “Shut the fuck up, you twit. I  _ can _ grow a beard.” 

In order to push the conversation away from my inability to grow facial hair, I reach up to brush my knuckles over Baz’s jaw, across the sparse hair. Sure, it’s not a fantastic beard, but it’s weirdly  _ hot _ . 

Baz shuts his eyes and presses into my touch, his whole body swaying forward just barely into me. I run my thumb gently over Baz’s chin and up to brush his lower lip, which causes his lips to part slightly. I grin and press my thumb just barely into Baz’s mouth, his tongue meeting me there. I reach my free arm around Baz’s waist, tugging him into my torso. 

I press my face into Baz’s jaw, kissing the skin there and letting it scrape over my cheek and nose.  _ Enjoying  _ the roughness. 

God, he probably thinks I’m an idiot. 

“I like it,” I say softly. 

“Yeah, I got that.” Baz’s voice is breathy (and clearly  _ affected _ ), but he’s still smirking. He’s lording this over me and he’s fucking enjoying it. 

I suddenly remember that we’re in the middle of my living room and there is a risk of my roommate walking in at any moment. I really don’t want her to see me acting like a dumbass by rubbing my face all over my boyfriend. 

I reach out and tug at Baz’s hand so I can pull him down the hallway and into my bedroom, shutting the door quickly and pushing Baz up against it, caging him in with my arms on either side of his body. He immediately presses his hands onto my chest, running them over me as my ribs expand when I breathe. I move one hand to press on the side of his face. 

“I like you like this,” I whisper. 

“I know you do.” He’s cocky. (What did I expect?)

I change my approach. “You _ look good _ like this.” 

“I always look good.” 

I reach down and pinch at his thigh. “Arrogant son of a bitch.” 

Baz moves his hands up to my shoulders and pushes me away from him. “Oh, I’m sorry,” he teases. “I thought you were interested in snogging me, but if you’re just going to be nasty, then…” he trails off, half his mouth quirking up into a smile. He’s taunting.

I press myself back into him. If anyone’s doing the teasing, it’s going to be me. I push my hips into Baz’s, keeping him against the door as I slowly unbutton his shirt, my fingers slipping over every inch of skin that’s exposed. 

Baz  _ whines  _ when I pinch at his nipple. I catch the sound with my mouth as I kiss him quickly. smiling against him. I love it when he’s like this - when he’s needy and loud, when he forgets to care about his air of sophistication. Unfortunately, Penny is in the other room so I pull away to whisper, “We have to be quiet, love.” 

Baz nods, his snark momentarily forgotten, biting his lip to cover up a moan as I twist his nipple in my fingers, still being fairly gentle. I move my mouth down to his chin, kissing the stubble there. 

“I can, uh-” Baz chokes on his breath as I nip at his jaw. “I can cast a silencing spell. So we can be as loud as we want.” 

“So you can be loud?” I ask teasingly, brushing my mouth over his cheek towards his ear. 

“ _ No _ ,” Baz insists, but moans when I bite at his earlobe.

“If this is any sort of indication,” I breathe, reaching my hand down to brush over his arse. “I’d say you’re lying.” I move my hand to palm him through the front of his trousers. He whimpers, bucking his hips forward. I can feel him getting hard under my hand.

I tug my hand away, proud that Baz proved my point and I didn’t even have to do that much work for it. I’m torn between wanting him to cast that silencing spell or watching him struggle to keep quiet all night as I do as much as I can to make him decidedly  _ not  _ quiet. I decide that’s a fun experiment for another time. 

“Cast the spell,” I breathe as Baz’s hands slip down my chest to press underneath my shirt. “Hurry.” 

“So needy,” Baz quips, grinning. He pulls away from me to pull his wand out of his pocket but before he can cast the spell he promised, we hear the creak of the floorboards in the hallway. 

“Simon?” Penelope calls. 

“Fuck,” I curse under my breath, reaching to pull Baz away from the door and closer to me, just in case I have to go out there. “Yes?” I call back. My voice sounds gravelly and I blame Baz for that. 

I make eye contact with Baz and he smirks at me before tucking his head into my neck and sucking at the skin just below my jaw, causing me to choke on my own breath and press into him. 

“Shep’s coming over and bringing takeout. Do you or Baz want anything?”

I try to push at Baz’s hips to get him away from me so I can focus on my conversation with my roommate, but he redoubles his efforts and starts to nip and suck at my ear. I can feel his stubble scrape across my cheek.

“Uh, no, I don’t think so!” I call back, wishing I’d had Baz cast that silencing spell earlier because my voice sounds incredibly strained. 

“Are you sure? Baz?” 

Baz finally pulls his head up and shouts back, “No, thank you, Bunce! I ate before I came over!” Once he’s finished calling to her, he presses his mouth to my ear and whispers, “I’d love to have you for dessert, though.” 

I moan, only catching myself at the end of the sound. I reach down and grab a handful of Baz’s arse and dig my hips into his, causing him to moan into my ear. 

“Okay!” Penny calls back. It doesn’t seem like she suspects anything, at least judging by her tone of voice. “I’m sure Shep will want to say hello when he gets here. He’ll be around in half an hour or so!”

“Thanks, Penny!” I shout, waiting for her retreating footsteps before catching Baz in a searing kiss. “Cast the fucking spell,” I whisper against his lips. 

Baz laughs and barely moves away from my mouth in order to cast the spell quickly. Immediately following, I grab him and lower my head to suck on his jaw, which elicits a breathy whimper that he covers up with a hand over his mouth. I bite teasingly at his jaw as I reach up to tug Baz’s hand away from his mouth. 

“You don’t have to be quiet  _ now _ ,” I say. I want him to make as much noise as possible so I don’t have to wonder if what I’m doing is working for him. 

He nods before pressing back against my mouth and pushing me towards the bed. 

I allow myself to be sat down on the edge of it so Baz can crawl into my lap, knees swinging onto either side of my hips. He rubs his face against the side of mine and I shut my eyes, hands wrapping around his back to grab fistfuls of his shirt, which is still mostly unbuttoned. 

Baz kisses my cheek and reaches one hand down to tug at the bottom of my shirt. “Off?” he asks, and it makes me kind of emotional that he’s still being so careful with me (and a little annoyed because  _ yes _ , I want my shirt off). 

I nod and pull just barely away from him so I can assist him in getting my shirt off, pressing my hands against the bed just behind me as Baz runs his fingers over my chest lightly. He pinches my nipple with one hand and leans down to suck the other into his mouth. 

I twitch against him and whisper, “Fuck,” as he flicks his tongue against my nipple, letting his other hand drift up to run over my jaw. I press my face into his palm and kiss it softly. 

Baz looks up at me and presses a kiss to my chest before leaning up to catch my mouth in his. It starts out soft, both of our mouths barely open, but once Baz presses his tongue against mine, I grab onto his hips and kiss him harder, licking into his mouth harshly. 

I reach my hands down in order to grip onto Baz’s arse tightly, pressing his hips into mine and grinding him down on me. He whines, needy and low, as he responds in the way I hoped he would by grinding himself against me. 

“I have an idea,” Baz whispers as he pulls away from my mouth to breathe into my ear, not stopping the motion of his hips. 

I can’t even focus on my breathing, let alone answer coherently, so I mutter out, “Yeah?” 

Baz sucks at a sensitive spot under my ear before slowing the motion of his hips. “Since you like my stubble so much,” he murmurs. “I’d love to eat you out.” 

My eyes snap open and I tense, whimpering, “Fuck,” against Baz’s cheek as I imagine the said scenario. “Yeah, yeah, okay,” I breathe. “I still wanna fuck you though.” 

Baz laughs a little, but it’s too breathy to be completely unaffected by the idea. “Yeah, please.” 

My hands immediately snap down to start undoing Baz’s jeans as well as my own so that when I push him up so we’re both standing, I can tug at his jeans as well as my own clothes. He finally takes off his shirt all the way as well. Baz pushes me down onto the bed before I am even able to take off my pants. He kisses me pretty soon after though so I don’t have a lot of time to worry about it. 

He kisses his way down my neck and chest, biting at the soft part of my stomach before hooking his fingers in the waistband of my pants. He looks up at me, checking that it’s okay, and I nod before he’s tugging them off. Baz doesn’t waste any time, pushing at my shins in order to bend my legs so he has better access, rubbing his jaw over my sensitive inner thighs. 

I whine and allow my legs to spread a little bit to get him to put his tongue where I really want it. He continues to tease me for just a little bit longer before sitting up and pulling away completely. 

I lean up onto my elbows and gape at my boyfriend. “What?” I ask, my voice a little more high pitched than I’d have liked. 

Baz’s eyes shine. I know that look. It’s when he has an idea (that usually leads to me getting teased beyond belief, whether that be sexually or emotionally). 

“Sit on my face?” he asks, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to my knee. 

I choke on a moan before nodding quickly, grabbing him and flipping him over onto his back so I can kiss him senseless into the mattress. “I thought you’d never ask,” I laugh into his mouth before Baz is tugging at my hips and pulling me up towards him. I move up his body and position my arse over his face. 

Baz gives me approximately three seconds to prepare before he’s pulling my hips down so he can flatten his tongue against my hole. I groan and press my hands against the wall in front of me, wishing I had a headboard or  _ something  _ to hold onto. 

I try my hardest not to grind down on Baz’s face, but his tongue presses into me as his hands spread me open further so he can get deeper. He’s relentless, switching between sucking and licking and digging his tongue inside of me. And  _ fuck _ , the stubble on his cheeks is giving me fucking  _ beard burn  _ on my arse cheeks. It’s going to hurt later and I, for one, can’t wait. 

As I moan and pant like a fucking porn star, Baz moves one hand away from holding me and I realize that Baz is palming himself through his pants. My legs are getting shaky from holding myself up anyway, so I take it as an excuse to pull away from Baz’s mouth (much to his chagrin  _ and my own _ ) and slide back down his body. I kiss him gently as I push his hand away from his cock so I can replace it with my own, getting mine under the waistband of his pants for direct skin on skin contact. 

Baz moans out, “Simon,” as I move my hand along him and it gives me an unprecedented surge of confidence to tug off Baz’s pants and reach over to my bedside table in order to grab the lube I have stocked there. I eye Baz to make sure he’s still comfortable and wait for him to nod hurriedly before spreading lube across a few of my fingers and resituating myself between his legs. I spread his thighs apart gently before circling one finger around his hole, leaning up to catch his mouth in a rough kiss, biting at his lips. 

“Simon,” he breathes, trying to push back onto my fingers. “Come on.”

I press a finger slowly into him and Baz chokes out a whimper, immediately bearing down against my hand. I don’t hesitate to push a second finger into him while kissing at his jaw, running my tongue across his skin as I enjoy the sounds of Baz’s pleasure. 

Once Baz is literally begging for more ( _ “Simon, more, please - fuck me,” _ ), I add a third finger and carefully stretch him open. 

I smirk against his jaw as he bucks his hips against my fingers, his mouth open so his noises have no reason to be hindered. 

“Snow,” Baz whines. “I’m good, come on.” 

“I know you’re good,” I tease. I still obey him, removing my fingers, which Baz doesn’t seem to love so much, but it leads to a greater goal. 

“You know what I fucking mean,” Baz says, bringing his arms up to gather around my neck and tug at the hair at my nape. 

“I do.” 

I spread lube over my cock before hovering over Baz so I can press against him just teasingly for a moment. Baz tries to move back against me but I make deliberate eye contact so that I know he’s still okay (a staple moment in our sex life). I finally give him what he wants and press into him, moaning at the feeling of him enveloping me. 

Baz pulls me down into a kiss and tugs at my hair as he starts to grind his hips, trying to get me to move. I do so. Who am I to deny him? 

I pull back before pressing my cock into him harder, snapping my hips forward more consistently as I build a rhythm. Baz tugs on my hair in time with my thrusts, licking into my mouth aggressively, mostly panting during whines and groans. I reach a hand down to wrap around his cock, jerking him off in addition to fucking him harder, taking no prisoners with how much I want him to come at my ministrations. 

Baz whines when I run my thumb over the tip of his cock. “ _ Crowley _ , Snow,” he whispers against my face. “Feels so good.” 

“I know,” I whisper back, pressing my face into his neck to suck at the skin there and run my tongue over the pulse that jumping there. “You feel so good, Baz.” 

He groans and twitches his hips up at that. 

As Baz and I have set a steady rhythm, I get a little sloppy with my movements but go faster than before, tugging at Baz’s cock to get him to come soon. 

His breath speeds up and I can feel him tense against me, whimpers and heavy, rasping breaths fall from his lips. 

“Baz,” I say softly, my own breath ragged. “Come for me, darling.” 

I stroke his cock only a few more times before he’s tensing, his hips jutting up as he chases his orgasm, coming into my hand and onto both of our stomachs. As he clenches around me, I choke out his name loudly and thrust a few more times before I’m coming too, biting down on Baz’s shoulder. 

I can still feel Baz’s body twitch underneath me as I pull out and lie down on top of him, breathing heavily. We both stay there for a moment, basking in the afterglow. 

Baz kisses my cheek and wraps his arms around my waist. I turn to the side a little bit so I’m not directly on top of him, but I’m halfway there. 

“Can we ignore Shep when he comes over?” Baz asks, still out of breath but pressing kisses along my jaw in between words. 

I laugh, numbly rubbing my cheek against Baz’s as he kisses mine. “Bloody prick is relentless,” I counter. 

“And he’s not even bringing us dinner?” Baz’s tone suggests that I should have told Penny that we wanted food from Shep. 

“What,” I ask. “Would you have liked me to rattle off our orders to Penelope? I was a little busy at the time and if I recall correctly, so were you.” 

Baz laughs and kisses my mouth softly. His breathing has started to even out. “I was. I am.” 

“Me too.” 

“Simon!” It’s Penny. 

I roll off of Baz with a sigh of exasperation. “Silencing spell?” I ask Baz, who gets up to put his pants and jeans back on so he has access to his wand to counter the silencing spell. 

“What, Penny?” I shout back, also standing up and putting my clothes back on. I stare one last time at Baz’s chest before he starts to button up his shirt again. 

“Shep’s here! He brought you two dessert!” 

I grin at Baz. “Score.”

Baz laughs snarkily and leans forward to kiss and then tug at my lower lip with his teeth. He reaches up to run his hands through my hair. “You’ve got horrible sex hair, love.” 

I flick a glance up to his hair. “You’re not much better.” I don’t dare fix it. He’d chew my arm off. 

“Go get your dessert, Snow,” Baz says, pulling away from me and starting to head to the mirror to fix his hair. 

“Don’t shave while I’m gone.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Absolutely nobody has to care about my personal life but if you happen to read this note, know that I'm gonna kiss the girl I like on Thursday and I can't wait. She's so cool and she calls me beautiful and we're so gay for each other.


End file.
